Clock
by Liana D. S
Summary: Suatu obrolan bermacam topik antara tiga pemuda Cina (yang terjebak di antara 12 pemuda Korea) membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka juga penting dalam boy-group ini. Culture shock? No way! AU.


_Author's note: Pingin bikin HanZhouRy brothership, kok jadi random ya? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Dibaca aja, OK? Once again, it's AU. Ending tidak dimaksudkan untuk membuat Hangeng kembali ke SuJu atau menganggap jelek keputusan Hangeng keluar dari SuJu. Kalau ada yang salah-salah, dibetulin lewat review ya biar saya tahu. Terima kasih ^^_

* * *

Entah kenapa, malam itu, Hangeng merasa ada yang tidak beres di kamar sebelah, kamar Zhoumi dan Henry. Awalnya, ia menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi lama-lama ia tak tahan juga. "Hanya untuk memastikan mereka berdua sudah tidur, sebaiknya aku ke sana." putus Hangeng dalam hati. Dilihatnya Heechul dan Kibum, teman sekamarnya, sudah terlelap nyaman. Perlahan, Hangeng berguling ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan turun tanpa suara.

Kriek. "Ukh." Hangeng memicingkan mata; per tempat tidur yang sudah usang menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit mengganggu saat ia menurunkan kaki. Pemuda Cina itu berbalik lagi untuk memastikan Heechul dan Kibum tidak terganggu, tetapi ternyata, pendengaran Kibum sangat sensitif. Kibum membuka matanya mendengar bunyi per tadi dan langsung bertatapan dengan Hangeng. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Kibum bertanya dengan volume minimal, "_Hyung_ mau ke mana?"

Hangeng menunjuk kamar sebelah. Kibum mengangguk mengerti. "Ada apa?"

Hangeng mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin ke sana sebentar."

Paham posisi Hangeng sebagai pengganti ibu bagi dua orang di kamar sebelah, Kibum tersenyum. _Hyung_ yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian terhadap dua _dongsaeng_ Cinanya. "Katakan pada mereka '_jaljayo_', tetapi dalam bahasa Cina. Katakan juga kalau aku yang memintamu menyampaikan itu."

Hangeng tersenyum lebar, menahan tawa. Ternyata, si putri salju yang biasanya dingin bisa romantis juga. "Terserah kau saja. Tidurlah lagi."

Kibum menyamankan posisinya, tetapi sekali lagi, terdengar bunyi 'kriek' dari per tempat tidur. Sedikit kaget, Hangeng meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Heechul, setelah itu meletakkan dua telapak tangannya yang bertemu ke sisi pipinya seperti gerakan orang tidur. Kibum geli melihat ekspresi Hangeng yang sedang berpantomim, tetapi ia mengerti apa pesan pemuda Cina itu: _jangan berisik, Heenim sedang tidur_. Kibum mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hangeng melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju pintu kamar, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar. "_Jaljayo_." bisiknya pada dua orang _roommate_nya, walaupun dua _roommate_nya pasti tak bisa dengar karena sudah tidur. Ia segera pergi ke kamar sebelah. "Apa mereka sudah tidur, ya?" Hangeng menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia mengharapkan ketenangan atau suara dengkuran dari dalam sana, tetapi...

"_Gege_ mau ke mana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Kau bilang kau ingin minum? Aku akan ke bawah untuk mengambil air buatmu."

"Tapi _Gege_ di sini saja, tidak usah keluar!"

"Kalau aku tak keluar, kau tidak akan bisa minum, Mochi!"

"Tapi kalau _Gege_ keluar, aku sendirian!"

Terdengar desahan keras; Hangeng bisa pastikan itu dari Zhoumi. "Jangan manja. Aku 'kan cuma turun sebentar."

"Aaah, _Gege_ jahat!"

Sudah merasa cukup dengan rengekan Henry, Hangeng membuka pintu kamar, tetapi karena tidak hati-hati membukanya, pintu itu mengenai wajah Zhoumi dengan lumayan keras. "Aduh!" pekik pemuda jangkung itu sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memerah. Hangeng kaget dan langsung meminta maaf. "Mimi, kau tidak ap—"

Bruk! Henry seketika menubruk dan memeluk Hangeng segera setelah Hangeng masuk kamar. "Han-_gege_!" katanya ceria. Bocah pipi mochi itu menarik Hangeng yang hendak menolong Zhoumi. Melihat itu, Zhoumi cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Hangeng 'kan ingin menolongnya, malah ditarik pergi.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kalian seharusnya sudah tidur jam segini," Hangeng menunjuk jam dinding di kamar yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari, "Ayo, cepat tidur. Pukul 7 nanti, kita sudah ada jadwal latihan vokal."

"Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi Henli merengek terus, menyuruhku bangun dan mengambilkan air." Zhoumi menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya yang merah karena rasa kantuk. Hangeng beralih pada Henry. "Jangan manja, Henli... Kalau kau ingin minum, ambil saja minum sendiri. Jangan membangunkan orang lain yang sedang asyik tidur."

Henry kembali merengek. "Tidak mau. Aku akan sendirian kalau semua orang tidur... Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin tidur, tetapi tidak bisa..."

Zhoumi tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar takut sendirian, ya? Hei, kau sudah 18 tahun, tau!"

Henry menggembungkan pipinya. Dia memang sudah terlalu besar untuk takut ditinggal tidur oleh teman sekamarnya, tetapi ada alasan di balik itu yang mungkin wajar saja dirasakan anak usia berapapun. Hangeng bisa membaca alasan dari rengekan Henry ini. Ia tersenyum. "Ya sudah, biar aku menemani kalian di sini. Zhoumi, tolong ambilkan minum untuk Henry."

Dengan patuh, Zhoumi berjalan keluar untuk mengambilkan Henry minum. Henry, yang kegirangan karena salah satu kakak kesayangannya ingin berdiam di kamarnya beberapa lama, langsung melompat ke atas ranjang. "_Gege_, sini!"

"Dasar kau kekanakan. Gara-gara tidak bisa tidur saja, kau membuat semua jadi heboh," Hangeng, masih dengan senyum di wajah, duduk di ranjang Henry, "Nah, sambil menunggu Zhoumi kembali, kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu, hm?"

"Tidak usah melakukan apapun. Han-_gege_ di sini saja, aku sudah senang kok," ucap Henry polos, tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia manyun, "Aku ingin sekamar dengan Han-_gege_ saja deh. Koala jelek itu sukanya marah-marah kalau aku menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Han-_gege_ 'kan orangnya sabar, hehe..."

"Yah, kalau kau menyuruh orang yang sedang mengantuk, sudah tentu jadinya akan begitu, Henli. Lagipula, walaupun dia marah, tetapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang kau minta, 'kan?"

Wajah Henry tertekuk sedikit, menyesal. Benar kata Hangeng. Padahal, jadwal Zhoumi sendiri padat; ia harus _shooting_ serial drama di samping latihan dan manggung. Dia pasti butuh banyak istirahat, tetapi dengan seenaknya, Henry menyuruhnya bangun.

"Aku juga inginnya ada seorang lagi yang sekamar dengan kita," Zhoumi, yang entah kapan masuk dengan segelas air, berkata dengan pura-pura sebal, "Aku bosan melakukan apa yang kau minta saat aku sedang ingin tidur."

Henry menunduk. "Maaf, Mimi-_ge_..."

Melihat reaksi Henry ini, Zhoumi cepat meralat kata-katanya. "Aku cuma bercanda... Bercanda..." Ia naik ke ranjang Henry dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang adik, lalu menyodorkan segelas air pada Henry, "Sudahlah, cepat minum."

Setelah menandaskan isi gelasnya, Henry nyengir jahil. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi minta maaf deh. Aku suka menjahili kalian...aduduh!" Mochi tak bisa menuntaskan kata-katanya karena Hangeng memiting lehernya. "Beraninya bicara begitu pada _gege_mu! Belajar dari mana kau, hah?"

"Aku tahu! Pasti dari Quixian, 'kan? Dia pionir ke_evil_an junior di seluruh manajemen!" duga Zhoumi. Pernyataan ini bukannya tanpa dasar; sebelum kedatangan Henry, Kyuhyun alias Quixian sudah jadi _magnae_ yang ke_evil_annya menggemparkan keluarga satu manajemennya. Setelah kedatangan Henry yang lebih muda setahun dari Kyuhyun ke dalam _boy-group_, otomatis posisi _magnae_ tidak lagi dipegang Kyuhyun. Merasa bangga karena sudah jadi _hyung_ untuk satu orang, Kyuhyun mengajari Henry macam-macam, termasuk bagaimana caranya jadi _evil_ _magnae_.

"Iya, iya, aduh, Han-_gege_, lepaskan! Ah, maaf, maafkan aku! Aku tak bisa napas!" pinta Henry. Hangeng melepaskan kunciannya dengan tawa puas. "Quixian saja sudah cukup untuk membuat repot Lite-_ge_ dan semuanya, kau tak usah ikut-ikutan!"

"Jadi _evil magnae _seperti Quixian-_ge_ itu menyenangkan! Walaupun dia _evil_, tapi dia disayang semuanya justru karena kejahilannya yang tidak selesai-selesai! Aku juga ingin begitu."

"Tapi kau selalu menjadikan kami berdua sebagai sasaran kejahilanmu, sedangkan Quixian 'kan menjahili 13 _gege_ secara bergilir. Tentu saja kami mendapat porsi yang lebih besar dari kejahilanmu!" protes Zhoumi. Henry memprotes balik, "Siapa bilang? Kalau Quixian-_ge_ sedang baik hati, maka ia akan mengajakku untuk menjahili yang lain, seperti Lite-_ge_, Yinhe-_ge_, atau Lixu-_ge_!"

"Apa maksudmu baik hati?" Hangeng memiting leher Henry lagi, "Mereka bertiga itu adalah _gege_mu yang paling cengeng! Kau tidak boleh terlalu jahat pada mereka!" Yang disebut Henry tadi berturut-turut adalah Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. Henry sekali lagi memohon supaya Hangeng melepaskannya. "Iya, iya, aku mengaku salah..." anak itu tersenyum jahil, lalu menunduk sedikit, "Habis, kalau aku mau menjahili mereka sendirian, bahasa Koreaku masih tidak begitu bagus. Nanti mereka malah mengerjaiku balik gara-gara aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Jadi, aku cuma bisa mengerjai kalian."

Selain Kyuhyun, Henry bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat dengan personel _boy-group_nya yang berasal dari Korea. Memang pelatihan bahasa Korea selama setengah tahun tak cukup untuk bisa membaur baik dengan semuanya. Untunglah, dia masih punya _gege_ di antara _hyungdeul_ dari Korea, yaitu Hangeng dan Zhoumi.

"Memangnya Quixian tidak mengajarimu bahasa Korea sama sekali? Maksudku... untuk menjahili yang lain? Seperti Xiche-_ge_ yang mengajari Hangeng-_ge_ kata-kata kotor." kata Zhoumi, yang langsung mendapat jitakan maut dari Hangeng.

"Diajari sih, tapi aku masih merasa sungkan bicara banyak dengan _gege_ yang lain dalam bahasa Korea," Henry menekuk lututnya, "Kadang, aku bingung kenapa di Korea ada _boy-group_ yang memasukkan orang Cina dalam keanggotaannya, seperti _boy-group_ kita ini."

Hangeng menangkap sedikit kesedihan di mata sipit _dongsaeng_nya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm... soalnya 'kan anggota _boy-group_ kita ini sudah cukup banyak tanpa kita. Kenapa kita masih dimasukkan juga? Aku merasa kita hanya memperaneh penampilan yang lain saat menyanyikan lagu bahasa Korea. Kita 'kan tidak sefasih mereka." ucap Henry lirih. Ini mengacu pada pengalaman Henry saat manggung ber-15 dengan yang lainnya beberapa hari lalu. Ketika menyanyikan _part_nya, Henry sedikit keseleo lidah karena tak biasa menggunakan bahasa Korea. Alhasil, _review _terhadap penampilan mereka malam itu agak kurang bagus.

Merasa bahasa Koreanya juga belum begitu fasih, Zhoumi membenarkan pernyataan ini dalam hati, tetapi ia simpan sendiri pemikirannya supaya Henry tidak bertambah _down_. Zhoumi juga belum begitu dekat dengan personel dari Korea selain 86-_line_: Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Donghae. Kelompok satu ini memang cukup gila, makanya mereka berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang baru menjadi gila juga.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan apa bahasa Koreaku sudah fasih atau belum," Hangeng memberi angin segar bagi dua adiknya, "Coba dengarkan salah satu lagu kita. Nyanyian kita tidak begitu aneh kok."

Zhoumi langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, mengambil iPod dan _earphone_, lalu segera memutar lagu di mana mereka bertiga menyanyi dengan 12 orang lainnya. "Henli, coba dengar ini."

Henry dan Zhoumi mendengarkan secara seksama _part_-_part_ mereka. "Iya sih, tidak begitu aneh..." Keduanya berkata dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Benar, 'kan? Walaupun mungkin kedengarannya agak berbeda, tetapi justru itu yang membuatnya istimewa. Selain itu, di manajemen kita, belum ada _idol group_ yang memiliki personel dari Cina dan Korea sekaligus, jadi kita sepatutnya bangga jadi orang Cina dalam _boy-group_ Korea." Dengan kata-kata yang teratur dan bukti nyata, Hangeng membesarkan hati Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Kesimpulannya, kita dimasukkan ke _boy-group_ ini bukan tanpa alasan, Henli!" Zhoumi menyampirkan bahunya pada anak yang lebih muda darinya, "Kita dimasukkan karena kita bisa membuat 12 orang lainnya jadi spesial!"

"Benarkah?" Henry cerah kembali.

"Tentu saja! Kita itu seperti..." Hangeng mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekitar ruangan, mencari perumpamaan yang tepat, "...ah! Ya! Kita bertiga seperti itu!"

Dua adik Hangeng menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. "Seperti jam?" Henry menatap Hangeng bingung.

"Tidak, jamnya itu seperti _boy-group_ kita ini. Kalau _boy-group_ kita diumpamakan sebagai jam, maka kita adalah jarum penunjuk jam, menit, dan detiknya. Coba bayangkan sebuah jam tanpa jarum penunjuk."

"Aneh sekali. Jam itu akan menjadi lingkaran biasa yang ditulisi 12 angka." Zhoumi menanggapi. Hangeng mengangguk. "Tepat. Jam tanpa angka juga akan jadi aneh, sama seperti _boy-group_ kita. Para personel akan saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi, tidak peduli dari mana asal mereka."

Henry diam. Hangeng dan Zhoumi menunggu reaksi _magnae_ mereka dengan sabar. Mungkin, Henry hanya butuh waktu mencerna penjelasan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, air mata menuruni pipi Henry. "He-hei, Henli, kau kenapa?" Hangeng maju sambil mengusap pipi Henry yang basah. Zhoumi bahkan sudah merangkul pelan Henry dan menepuk-nepuk sang adik dengan sebelah tangan, menenangkannya. Mereka berdua mengira Henry terharu karena ucapan mereka, tetapi ternyata...

"_Gege_ bagaimana sih? Hiks... jam tanganku jam digital... hiks... Tidak ada jarumnya! Hiks... apa itu berarti...hiks... aku tidak sayang pada _gege_ yang lain? Hiks, hiks..."

Gubrak! "Aduh, kau ini!" Hangeng dan Zhoumi langsung berhenti menenangkan sang adik. Dasar mochi kecil, menangis cuma karena hal begitu, tetapi kata-kata polos Henry barusan sedikit banyak menyentuh dua pemuda Cina lainnya. Tangisan Henry ini membuktikan betapa besarnya perhatian Henry pada _hyungdeul_nya, baik yang dari Korea maupun yang dari Cina, walaupun ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya.

"Ya sudah. Ini buatmu," Zhoumi menyerahkan jam tangannya, yang masih memiliki tiga jarum penunjuk, pada Henry, "Aku masih punya satu lagi yang seperti ini."

Setelah menerima jam tangan dari Zhoumi, Henry berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang senang dapat mainan baru. Ia merangkul Zhoumi erat-erat. "_Gege_, terima kasih! Aku menyayangimu!"

"Ukh! Henli, le-lepaskan! Uhuk, uhuk, jangan erat-erat, aku tak bisa napas!"

Henry melepaskan Zhoumi, lalu kembali pada jam tangan Zhoumi yang sekarang jadi miliknya. "Kalau kita jadi jam penunjuk, maka Zhoumi-_ge_ adalah jarum detiknya karena dia yang paling kurus!"

"Kau mengejekku? Kalau begitu, kau jadi jarum penunjuk jam karena kau paling pendek!"

Hangeng ingin sekali tergelak melihat tingkah polah dua orang di depannya, kalau ia tak ingat sudah jam berapa sekarang. "Sudah, hentikan kekacauan ini. Memangnya kalian tak mengantuk?"

Henry melepaskan pelukannya dari Zhoumi. "Benar juga. Han-_gege_, aku sudah mulai mengantuk nih."

Zhoumi menggodai Henry. "Setelah seenaknya kau membangunkan orang, seenaknya saja kau meninggalkan orang lain untuk tidur."

Tanpa mempedulikan Zhoumi, Henry berbaring dan menaikkan selimutnya. "Biar saja. Seorang _gege_ harus baik hati pada adiknya, tau. Selamat malam, Han-_gege_, Mimi-_ge_. Sampai ketemu besok. Bangunkan aku, ya!"

"Aish, Mochi, Mochi..." Zhoumi yang gemas pada tingkah Henry hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, ingin membalas kenakalan Henry tapi tidak bisa karena terlalu sayang pada adik kecil ini. Hangeng tersenyum sekali lagi. "Baiklah, kurasa aku juga akan tidur kembali." Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Henry. Zhoumi menengadah. "Maaf ya, kami berdua sudah mengacaukan malam _Gege_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita 'kan jarang berkumpul hanya bertiga seperti ini. Mungkin hanya itu yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan Henli sebelum ia bisa bergaul dengan yang lain," tiba-tiba, Hangeng teringat sesuatu, "Ah, sampai kelupaan... Apa Henli sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Ada apa, _Ge_?" Henry membuka matanya kembali dengan ceria. Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Qifan memintaku untuk menyampaikan _'wǎn'ān' _pada kalian berdua."

Henry terlonjak dari posisi berbaringnya. "Benarkah? Qifan-_ge_?" Qifan adalah nama Cina Kibum.

Hangeng mengangguk. Henry tersenyum lebar, merasa lebih diterima di _boy-group_nya, begitu pula Zhoumi. "Katakan '_wǎn'ān_' juga dariku dan Henli, tetapi mungkin dia sudah tertidur, ya, hahaha..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bilang '_jaljayo_' sebelum keluar kamar tadi. Anggap saja itu juga salam dari kalian. Sudah, sudah. Kembali tidur."

"Baik!" Henry dan Zhoumi cepat berbaring setelah mengucapkan selamat malam. Hangeng keluar perlahan dari kamar itu dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Heechul dan Kibum masih tertidur dengan lelap, membuat Hangeng merasa bebas untuk membuka laci di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Laci itu selalu dikuncinya karena isinya yang sangat pribadi. Hangeng menarik laci itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar yang berisi hasil _medical check-up_nya. Dilihatnya kembali hasil _medical check-up_ yang menunjukkan kerusakan pada salah satu ginjalnya. Hangeng menghela napas panjang; ia kembali bimbang. Padahal, sebelumnya ia sudah memutuskan akan menuntut manajemen yang tidak mentolerir kerusakan ginjalnya, tetapi malam ini...

Hangeng meraih ponselnya. Ia menghapus nomor pengacara yang rencananya akan membantu melawan manajemennya, lalu memasukkan kembali hasil _check-up_nya ke dalam laci dan mengunci laci itu. Setelah itu, ia kembali tidur. Ia tak tahu bisa bertahan berapa lama di manajemen itu dengan kerusakan ginjal yang tak diketahui siapapun selain dia dan manajemen. Kalaupun akhirnya ia harus keluar karena fisiknya yang sudah tak mampu, setidaknya ia tak ingin keluar dalam waktu dekat ini.

* * *

**TAMAT**


End file.
